


让Odinson怀疑人生的真爱之路-02

by leechin0405



Series: 真爱之路 [2]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Loki/Thor - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Series: 真爱之路 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641328
Kudos: 1





	让Odinson怀疑人生的真爱之路-02

Loki家的门铃在14点钟时准时被按响，门口的便是他许久未见的好友Bucky Barnes  
“嗨，你还好吗？”  
重逢的好友拥抱在一起，傻笑着仿佛又重返到了十几岁的时光中。

“你变胖了？”Loki依然习惯性的吐槽着好友的痛楚

“其实也不算胖，这要看跟谁比。”Bucky从小就羡慕Loki这种干吃不胖的体质，可惜他自己就是属于喝凉水、吃李子都会胖的那种。

他们一进屋就开始叙旧起来，一路从中学聊到了高中毕业，最后到肚子咕咕作响才起来要吃晚的事情。Loki不会做什么美食，他只能做一些简单的料理然后又点了一大桌子的外卖。  
“来纽约后有什么打算，要继续你的摄影梦吗？这行业的路可不好走......”虽然之前在电话里提过，但Loki还是为对方的前途感到担忧，这里可是纽约，一个藏龙卧虎的地方。

“我当然知道自己不是那个从佩尔斯顿一路顺风顺水走出来的天才少年。我离开小镇的时候几乎身无分文，只背着一台照相机就开始闯荡了。从波士顿到芝加哥，生活中充满了你想象不到的困难，可对于我来说那就是家常便饭。我很坚信，纽约将是我最后的目的地和归属”  
Bucky说的很对，世界上没有几个人能比Loki更幸运，佩尔斯顿走出来的天才少年，所有的名牌大学都为他敞开大门，甚至没等到毕业就被各路IT界大佬们给盯上了。但Bucky并没有恶意，也不会嫉妒对方，因为笼罩在天才光环下的影子里却是一个害怕寂寞和孤独的可怜人。

Loki得知好友还没有找到合适的住处，索然就邀请Bucky暂时住了下来。虽然他喜欢一个人独居，但总不能看到朋友有难而不去帮助。他们商量好后，Bucky在客厅里开始整理着行李，他知道自己不会打扰Loki太久，所以只将近期能用得上的物品拿了出来。  
“Bucky帮我看了看是谁？”  
玄关处的门铃响了起来，Loki正在厨房里刷碗无法抽身，所以就请Bucky帮忙看一下.....

门外的人衣装得体看起来很绅士，而且还是一个Alpha。

“你好，我是Loki的朋友，他正在刷碗.....请问您是？”Bucky的眼神在不停的打量着Alpha，并猜测着他与Loki的关系。

“你好，我叫Benedict Cumberbatch，Loki公司的人。”Benedict礼貌的开始自我介绍，但没说上几句话就被突然出现的Loki插了话“我老板。怎么了，是公司又有什么事情了吗”

“没有，我只是担心你又一天没吃饭，于是点了外卖送过来。不过看样子........你们应该已经用过晚餐了”Benedict显得有些尴尬，他还从来不知道Loki居然有个朋友？

“没关系，我们可以再来一顿夜宵。”Loki毫不客气的接过外卖，礼让着邀请Benedict进屋，但对方很识趣根本不想打扰两个Omega闺蜜的谈心，于是就果断拒绝了。

等门一关上，Bucky就开始调戏起Loki来“我觉得他人不错，还很体贴。大晚上给员工送餐的暖男老板.....简直就是恋爱小说里的情节。”

“恋爱？我想你一定搞错了，我和Benedict就是雇主和雇员的关系，他对我的特殊关心也是因为我可以回报的更多。当然不可否认，他的确是个好人，比起那些吸血鬼老板们来说。”Loki理直气壮的肯定着，他可是公司里名副其实的摇钱树，有这种待遇也很正常。

“这么多年你就没想找个Alpha谈谈恋爱吗？生活是要被滋润过才会幸福的，你天天面对着电脑早晚会傻掉的。”Bucky回想起他们的高中生活，Loki从小就是个漂亮的人，明明脑子聪明可却偏偏少了恋爱这根筋。不仅看不出别人对他的爱慕，反而对方一旦直球告白，就会被其误认为轻浮？人家都暗恋你一年多了，还轻浮？Bucky说了很多、劝了很多，但正主不开窍他也没办法，于是Loki就这么傻傻的错过了很多好姻缘，要是按Bucky推算的来看，刚才那个老板也是其中之一吧。

“我哪有时间去谈恋爱，再说我生活中能遇见的Alpha就那么几个，屈指可数。”

“看来我哪天得带你出去转转了，外面的世界其实特别精彩，你肯定想象不到”说道这里Bucky貌似还暗自回味了一下....

Loki笑着摇摇头，看来他的好朋友一直都没变，天天像个野孩子一样的往外跑，但细细想起来..........“你来纽约的事情Rogers学长知道吗？”

原来还在嬉皮笑脸的Bucky突然愣住了“我为什么要告诉他？你们一直有联系吗？”

“没什么联系，上次见面还是2年前在街上偶遇的。但是现在可不一样了，他成了大明星，想见上一面都要提前预约。不过你们不至于这么绝情吧，分手了难道不能做朋友吗？”在Loki的认知里他觉得 Rogers学长真的很不错，长相阳光人又正直，最重要的是对Bucky特别的好，基本上是千依百顺得那种。但Bucky这个野孩子就是各种不知足，简单来说就是叛逆，3年的感情说扔就扔，执意要背着照相独闯天地。

“什么分手了还能做朋友......那都是骗你们这些没感情经历小朋友的话，上过CHUANG的人是不可能在继续保持纯良友谊的。”可能是这个话题让Bucky感到了不适，于是他又急忙的岔开话“明天上午我有个面试，你要是没事可不可以开车载我一程。”

“没问题，反正我现在是休假中，参加完面试我们中午再一起吃个饭。”

====  
第二天Loki开车载着Bucky来到了面试的地点，他看着这家杂志公司的Logo突然不可思议的笑了起来  
“你是来真的吗？这可是全球数一数二的时尚杂志品牌，他们也需要对外招聘吗？”

“你太小看我了，其实是他们看了我的作品以后主动邀请我来面试的。”Bucky对此很有自信，先不说能不能被正式聘用，只要能给他这个机会就属于被认可了，毕竟这种机会不是天天都有的。

Loki也没什么地方可去，于是就陪着对方一同上了楼。面试处前台的工作人员在核对信息后把Bucky引入了摄影棚等候区，而Loki则只能在外面等着.....

“我就不明白，为什么非要选那个西班牙挑剔男上下期的封面，这明显不符合我们刚刚决定下来的主题。”Fandral愤愤不平的抱怨着，这已经不是Odinson第一次擅自做主选模特了，虽然他知道对方出于什么原因，但有时候总得公私分明吧。

“所以我们这次需要量身定做，直接换个主题就好了，摄影师遍地都是，风格也随便选。放心，我保证这次的销量一定比上次的好。”Odinson振振有词的解释着，他才不承认是被那个西班牙Omega“睡服”的。

两个人上了专用的贵宾电梯直通面试的楼层，Odinson作为这家杂志公司的投资人之一，他有权参与这家公司的任何决策，包括面试和选拔，借此来妥善安排好他西班牙小情人的前程问题。看到老板到达，工作人员赶忙迎了上来向Fandral陈诉着今日面试的流程，而一旁作为股东的Odinson却无事的东瞧瞧西看看，最后发现了角落里令他魂牵梦绕的身影

“嗨，Loki。你怎么在这里？”  
Thor二话不说主动上前打了招呼，显然对方除了惊讶以外没有任何的喜悦之情..

“......陪朋友过来面试。”Loki心想怎么在这里也会遇到Odinson？不过也不奇怪，他出门倒个垃圾都能遇到那........

“那可真巧，我是来审核面试的。你怎么不进去和你朋友一起？”Thor殷情的施展着自己迷人的微笑，看来今天是个很幸运的日子。

“毕竟不是我来面试的，我觉得可能不太方便。”Loki委婉的说着，他总不能说是前台压根就不让他进去

“怎么会？没关系，你就把这里就当做你自己的地盘，我很高兴你能来。”说着话Thor把Loki引到了前台处，并很是炫耀的向Fandral展示着  
“你看这是谁？”

“Laufeyson？我们公司难道有这么大的号召力，能让您大驾光临？”Fandral也很是吃惊，看来Thor说的不假，他与这个Loki Laufeyson的确有些缘分

“Loki是来陪朋友面试的，摄影师。”Thor在一旁解释道，现在他脸上都要笑开了花，完全已经忘记了那个西班牙情人的事情

“那可真巧了.....”Fandral心中一凉，寻思八成这个摄影师也要被内定了

三个人一起进了摄影棚，显然Bucky没料到Loki居然也能进来，还有他身边那两个Alpha又是怎么回事......  
“这就是我朋友Bucky Barnes，摄影师，很有经验，听说还是你们主动邀请他过来参与面试的。”Loki主动的介绍着自己的朋友，希望能在面试的环节中为对方加分，其实他根本不知道早在5分钟前他的朋友就已经被Odinson内定了。

“你好，Barnes。希望一会儿能看到你精彩的作品，虽然你是Loki的朋友但我们还是会看作品来说话的。”Thor的话说的十分体面，让大家都觉得这是一场公平的竞争。

“当然，我也希望自己的作品是优秀的，而不是通过关系。”

互相打过招呼以后，面试的摄影师们都开始调整着自己的设备以及场地的环境，而作为今天主角的模特却迟迟未到。Thor在旁边和Loki闲聊着，完全忘记了他这次来的目的，最后还是Fandral过去小声的提醒他“你的西班牙小情人那？”

经老友提醒Thor这才想起来这个人，他的心里默哀了一下，估计下一秒这里就会变成人间地狱吧。Fandral话音刚落，摄影棚门口处就传来了脚步声，Thor的西班牙小情人身穿着火红色的风衣姗姗来迟.....  
“Thor，纽约的交通真是差极了。让大家久等了，不好意思。”

临近时西班牙的Omega向Thor投来了暧昧的眼神.....  
“那就快开始吧......”Thor故意避开对方热辣的眼神，然后不自觉的观察着Loki的神情。可能是因为Odinson这样反常的举动，让西班牙的Omega注意到了Alpha身边的人

“这位是？”

“我朋友。”  
“Odinson先生投资软件的主工程师。”Loki对Thor的介绍又补充到。

“这年头连做软件的都比明星长得好看了”Omega带着敌意打量着Loki，然后嘴角不明意义的笑起转身走向摄影区

Thor在心理暗自松了一口气“他这个人就是这么有趣，你别建议。”

“............”Loki虽然感觉有些莫名其妙，但完全没有看出来另一个Omega对他的敌意

摄影的环节不是太顺利，可能是因为受到Loki的影响，那个Omega一直不在状态上，还几次耍性子要求暂停，这让接下来还等待中的摄影师们都烦躁了起来。Bucky在一旁不动声色，但心里看的明白，看来他的好友威胁到了这位Omega耀眼的存在，可惜那个小傻子却一无所知。等了将近1个小时终于轮到Bucky开始了，Loki快步走到对方跟前小声说着“加油”然后Wink着向他傻笑着

“哦，天啊，你看他多可爱......要是哪天他能向我Wink一下，我死都值了。”Thor犯起了花痴，可Fandral却一脸不爽的看着，还不免顺嘴吐槽起来“这话我听多了，而且你一直还活的好好的...........”

貌似是知道了Loki与这位摄影师的关系匪浅，所以Omega更加变本加厉的不配合起来，甚至还在有意刁难  
“请您配合一下，这样我采不到光，拍出来会糟糕。”Bucky尽量压着火去调节，但却没有任何的作用。

“采不到光，只能说明你的技术欠佳，我不想在一位没有经验的摄影师身上浪费时间。”说完话，Omega直接选择了罢工，并示意工作人员换下一位摄影师上来。

“等等，Barnes先生还没有完成他的面试，请你配合一下”Thor终于忍不出发出了话，虽然词语上是在请求，但语气里却是在命令

“Thor，我不想要这个摄影师为我拍照，我们根本就配合不来。”Omega愤怒的说道，他就是想让Odinson为他而妥协。

“那就换个配合的.....”  
听到Thor肯换人，Omega终于露出了笑容，但下一秒Thor却补充道“换一个模特.......”

“Thor..........你”

Odinson完全不理会Omega的惊讶，他在Fandral的耳边的说了几句话，然后貌似得到了对方的同意......  
“这个问题很好解决，既然你觉得今天状况欠佳不想和Barnes配合，那我就找个替身模特暂时替代你，毕竟大老远的把这些摄影师请来，我们就应该对每个人都要负责。”摄影师们对Fandral的话表示认同，Omega见Odinson的脸色难堪也没再争执下去，就到一旁暂时休息消消气.....

“我们刚刚联系了备选模特可能还需要40分钟才能到，为了不浪费时间.........Loki你看看能不能为你的好朋友Barnes先生临时当一回模特。”Fandral有些勉为其难的开了口，但这些基本都是Thor的主意，不过他很赞同，本来他就看不惯那个西班牙Omega的作风

“我？不行，不行..........我完全没有经验，也不知道要怎么搞.........”Loki惊讶的瞪圆了他的眼睛，感觉就像是世界末日一样

“没事，很简单的，你按照我说的去做就行。”这个时候Bucky也走过来劝解他，比起那个耍大牌的Omega，他更喜欢和Loki配合。

Loki完全慌了手脚，但最后还是被Bucky拉进了摄影区，安抚着坐上一张半米多高的道具桌上“我该怎么办？就这么坐着吗........”

“你抬头看下右边布景上的脚架..........对就是那块银色的，别动。”Bucky在找着满意的角度然后连续按下快门。“你能稍稍看向我这里吗，但是头不转的太多，对就是这个样子.........你能笑笑吗Loki.....”

Loki脑子里一片空白只能按照Bucky所说的去做，但因为表情太过僵硬笑起来的样子也特别的奇怪....  
“Loki你笑的简直就跟恐怖片里的吸血鬼似的，能不能真诚一些，笑的美好一些.....”这可不是Bucky想要的镜头，这要是换上万圣节主题还算凑合

“我已经尽力了Bucky，别要求太高了”

“那就想想能让你开心的事情，例如你打败了Jarvis，世界排名第一的IT界编程师”Bucky引导着Loki希望能有更好的效果

“那是不可能的，我甚至都在怀疑他是个机器人，要不正常人类的脑子不可能达到那种境界。”Jarvis是Stark公司首席的全能工程师，他简直就是个神话，Loki这辈子都没想过可以超越对方

“那就想想别的，你最喜欢的冰淇淋、蛋糕.....”Bucky继续不死心的引导着对方，最后吃货还是抵不住诱惑露出了甜美的微笑。

“可以了，很完美”Bucky放下了照相机，因为他相信自己已经有了最棒的作品

几个人在链接设备上查看着刚才Bucky的作品，然后都震惊似的惊呼出来  
“这简直太完美了，我甚至可以就为了这张图片而买下正本的杂志。”Fandral对这张作品给予了高度的评价，画面上的光影效果看起来很高端，再加上Loki完美的侧脸轮廓，这的确称得上是少有的佳作，甚至都不用后期处理就可以登上他的杂志。想到这里，Fandral赶忙的把Thor拉倒了一旁，因为他有了新的主意。


End file.
